Falling Apart
by moonchild08
Summary: Juliet finds out that Shawn is not a Psychic and decides to go away and visit family. Unfortunately, not only does crime never rest, it follows her.


Disclaimer: USA owns all the characters in this story, I just imagine up dramatic and hopefully comedic situations to put them in.

Spoilers: An Evening With Mr. Yang, Bollywood Homicide, loosely based off of the description of You Can't Handle This Episode (season 4 episode 10)

Falling Apart

Chapter One

It was just another day at the office filling out paperwork, waiting for an exciting case to come along. Juliet actually enjoyed these days. The adrenaline rush of solving a great mystery and making the world a better place was absolutely amazing, but she also needed these days where she could just tie up all the loose ends of cases and get lost in her own thoughts. As a detective, it was important to have days to appreciate all the good in the world and not get caught up in all the bad. Besides, she needed a break from a certain psychic detective who always came along with the big cases.

It was obvious that Juliet had feelings for him, everyone could see that. She felt like a fool because she had her chance to find out if there could be something more in store for her and Shawn, but she let it slip by. Juliet supposed that she was never really sure where his heart was. They flirted, sure, but that didn't mean it was serious. They both dated plenty of other people. The worst part about it was that Abigail was a great person and she made Shawn happy. A kindergarten teacher who understood his pop culture references may have been just what he always needed. It may take time, but she would be fine in the end. She was a strong, respectable detective; she just had to remind herself of that.

Just then, Shawn and Abigail walked into the police station hand in hand laughing.

"Jules!"

"Hi Shawn. What are you doing here; searching for a new case?" Jules responded jokingly.

"Nope, not today Jules! Today I'm here to give a statement about the armored car case that earned me this nice new battle scar. The chicks dig it."

"Oh yeah, I think it's so sexy." Abigail added.

"Oh right, for that, you're going to have to actually check in at the front desk. I'm sure you remember where that is. Officer McNabb will be taking your statement today."

"Well Abbs, I don't think you're allowed to come for support for this part."

"Don't worry, Shawn. Juliet and I will just girl talk for a while as long as she doesn't mind me distracting her. You go give your statement so that can put the bad guys in jail." Abigail reassured him.

"Oh yeah, Shawn. I'm sure by the time you're done, Abigail and I will be the best of friends." Juliet genuinely stated.

Juliet and Abigail proceeded to make small talk about everything from Juliet's experience with Raj and Abigail's time in India to their adventures in their respective lines of work. Juliet couldn't help but be a bit curious about the other woman's relationship with Shawn.

"So, Abigail, it must be exciting dating a psychic. Though I would imagine it could get frustrating when he knows what you want to say and do before you know yourself!" Juliet jokes.

"Oh Juliet, you don't actually believe Shawn is psychic, do you?"

"Well Abigail, I have to admit that I was skeptical at first, but after seeing the amazing things he has done as far as giving us breaks in our cases, I'm a believer."

"Oh god. You don't actually believe…Juliet, he's not really psychic, you realize that, right?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but how else would he have all the information that no one is privy to and stay one step ahead of us on every investigation? Sometimes he even knows the case we are working on before we even call him."

"Look, Juliet, I know that you have a bit of a blind spot where Shawn is concerned. I don't really want to know what happened between you before we started dating, but you have to consider that there is a rational explanation. I love Shawn, but most of the time you can't take him seriously. I also believe that this is something that the two of you have to discuss."

"Miss Lytar, I have known Shawn for four years and I trust him! He would never lie to me-us like that!" Juliet vehemently countered.

"Shawn, I'm not going to betray your secret, but Juiet is your friend and I think you should tell her the truth"

Juliet looked over her shoulder to discover that Shawn had finished giving his statement and had heard the last bit of the passionate discussion.

AN:

See you on the other side of January 27th!

~Amanda~


End file.
